


Lost in your body, lost in your bite

by TheOtherSideofIt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Connor, But Connor really likes it, Come Swallowing, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tumblr Prompt, Unfinished, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherSideofIt/pseuds/TheOtherSideofIt
Summary: Prompt: "I want you to know how much I enjoy this. The taste of your blood, the smell of your fear. I could've let you go. But I'm doing this because I want to. There is no mercy here."
Relationships: Connor/Nines, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Lost in your body, lost in your bite

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another attempt at smut writing. It's new to me, and I don't know if I'll ever finish this. I will be glad to finish it if someone asks, and maybe even do a prequel chapter? It's up to you guys though, so feel free to express your opinions, and please enjoy :).

Connor gasped, arching up pathetically into the body pinning him down as wave after wave of overpowering pleasure coursed through his smaller body. He whined helplessly at the sharp teeth dug into his neck, stuck between trying to run and begging to be touched. The feel of a vampire's bite was considered euphoric, but the brunette had never expected such a strong reaction to be forced from him. As a vampire hunter, he expected to be killed, not captured by a horribly handsome vampire that had taken an interest in him. At this point, Connor wasn't sure whether being spared was a blessing or a curse.

The vampire drank long and leisurely, coaxing his pretty little human to follow his instincts and seek more of his dangerous touch. Connor complied eagerly, moaning shamefully as somehow still warm hands hiked his shirt up to trail feather light touches along the shorter's torso. Nines' hands tenderly carresed the skin before him, but so slowly did he work that it was driving Connor mad. In the end, the brunette whimpered and pulled the taller's hand down lower. Nines frowned at him as he withdrew his fangs, and something in Connor never wanted to upset him again.

Lips still wet with his own blood hovered over Connor's ear, "I want you to know how much I enjoy this. The taste of your blood, the smell of your fear. I could've let you go. But I'm doing this because I want to. There is no mercy here." The silky voice whispered.

Connor was teetering over a dangerous edge, and all he could do was shiver ashamedly at the morbid words. He still fought the inner turmoil telling him to run, but the vampire was making it hard to imagine running away. Maybe just this once he could make a decision for himself that didn't involve a mission.

When Nines had drank his fill, he sat back and admired the messy state he had put Connor in. This human was his, and he wanted to make him feel so good. To loose that innocence in Nines' body and bite. Oh, how good it felt to see the dazed expression on the brunette's face, eyes half-lidded, cheeks pink, and panting for breath that was wasted on ardent pleas of "touch me." The vampire smirked, licking the blood off of his canine just to watch Connor follow his every movement.

Connor pulled Nines down into a desperate kiss, licking into the salty tinge of iron that came from his own blood. The vampire hummed in pleased surprise, letting his hands roam around the willing body beneath him as he returned the kiss with equal heat. The human mewled pitifully, begging, always begging, for the vampire to do something. Nines acquiesced, never breaking the kiss as he unzipped Connor's dress pants. The body beneath him shivered in delight as he finally let his palm find the bulge through the fabric of his briefs. Little moans and mewls where swallowed by Nines hot mouth as he made his human dizzy with the wonderful kiss and insistent press of his hand.

When the vampire knew that a normal human would need to breath, he broke the kiss in favor of latching on to the human's freckled neck. It was so tempting to bite back down into the pliant flesh, but he controlled himself even as he felt Connor's pulse speed up at his attention. Instead, he littered butterfly kisses along his vulnerable neck, stopping to suck dilligently at his sensitive spot. 

Connor keened, unable to stop himself from orgasaming and cumming into Nines hot mouth. The vampire simply sucked his human through his climax, pulling off when he was sure he was done. Connor had assumed that the older had swallowed, not expecting what happened next. The vampire straddled his human again, tilting his chin up so he was mouth to mouth against him. Carefully, he parted his lips and forced Connor to swallow his own ejaculate. The brunette blushed profusely, and averted his gaze as he dutifully carried out his task.

When Connor gathered the courage to look back at Nines, he saw his pupils dilated and his lips parted in a silent moan. He couldn't believe that he had such an affect on a vampire. When Nines detected his enraptured disbelief, he couldn't help but to turn it in his favor. Gently grasping Connor's hand, he led his human to the bulge in his pants where his erection was straining to be free.

"This is what you've done to me," Nines purred into the brunette's ear. "Just thinking about your pretty little mouth being forced to swallow your own cum." Connor whined, biting his lip to no avail as the wanton sound slipped out. A wave of shame washed over him as he felt his limp cock twitch already.

The human knew he was going to be teased about it as soon as he saw those gorgeous blue eyes sparkle in amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are appreciated, and comments are cherished.


End file.
